Kari Lied
by RoseByOneName
Summary: Songfic of Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. Kari constantly lies about loving T.K. Will he be forever dense about Kari's feelings or will Kari be able to tell the truth?


_Marina-Okay guys, my first Takari fic… wish me luck! I love this couple and this idea came to mind! _

_Polamon(little polar bear cub rookie form)-RoseByOneName does not own Digimon or I'd Lie by Taylor Swift._

_I don't think that passenger seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

My best friend, Takeru Takashi, or T.K. for short, was picking me up from my cousin's party where I'm pretty sure alcohol was snuck out of my uncle's liquor cabinet. I wasn't having too much fun without T.K. there, so I called him to get me. He pulled up in his black Audi, a gift from his brother, and rolled down the window as I approached the car.

"Having fun?" he teased. I glared at him. He told me not to go tonight, but did I listen? Of course not, I'm just as stubborn as my brother Tai and I decided to go against T.K.'s better judgment.

"Just unlock the door. Please? I've had a long night." I pleaded. He smiled as he pressed the button to his left and I opened the door. I sat down on the comfy black leather and sighed in relief.

"Was it really that bad?" T.K. asked, concern replacing the teasing tone.

"Let's not talk about it, forget it even happened. How was your date with Natalie?" I asked, jealous of the girl that had T.K.'s affection. Ever since we were eight, I slowly formed a crush on him until the point this year where I realized I loved him.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong_

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind _

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs and_…

"Kari, I swear, I will never find a girl who doesn't want me for the fame of being the basketball captain's girlfriend. Love just won't find me." T.K. replied. He takes one hand off the steering wheel and his fingers combed through his long blonde hair which I love. I rolled my eyes.

"T.K., you have your whole life ahead of you. There will be plenty of time before love will come and get you. Or maybe it's happening now, _right in front of you_." I tried to hint.

"You're right as usually, it must be hard to be right all the time. No wonder why your head is so big." T.K. joked. I smiled, but inside I wanted to break down crying. He was to dense to see that I was hinting and he always take things between us as if they were just jokes. We pulled up to my house and he let me out.

"Do you want to come up?" I asked. T.K. smiled.

"I was hoping you'd ask, plus I see my brother's car in his usual parking spot."

I smiled and waited for him to park. Once he caught up with me, we went up the elevator to my apartment.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

We walked in to the apartment only to find Matt and Tai lazily lounging on the couch, watching a rerun of a professional soccer game.

"Hey guys." I greeted them.

"Hey sis, how was Ronni's party?" Tai asked, not even looking at me.

"Don't want to talk about it." I said as T.K. and I took a seat on the love seat. Tai dropped the subject and turned his full attention to the screen.

"Want a popsicle?" I asked T.K. He nodded.

"As long as it's not one of your mother's home made popsicle."

I laughed and got up to go to the freezer. I grabbed two popsicles and unwrapped both of them, one being blue and the other green. I smiled, knowing which one T.K. would want. I returned to the family room and gave the green one to T.K.

"Thanks, my favorite color." He smiled and happily ate his popsicle. I smiled and thought about the date today. It was June tenth, exactly a week away from T.K.'s birthday. I knew T.K. would keep arguing that I shouldn't get him anything for his birthday, he loved to do that. I would still get him a gift and he would tell me how wrong it was to give it to him. I thought about what he wanted for his tenth birthday, a baby sister. He was so sad when his birthday came along and no baby was there to greet him. If she were to really exist though, I bet she'd be beautiful, just like her two handsome brothers.

"I swear Kari, you know T.K. so well you should be his wife. You'd know what he wanted when he wanted it." Matt said, referring to the popsicle incident.

"I don't see that happening anytime soon." I replied, looking over at T.K. I thought I saw a small frown on his face, but I might have been just seeing things.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

That following Monday during last period gym class, I sat on the bleachers with my best friend Yolei while T.K. and a few of his teammates were playing a pick-up game of basketball.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Yolei asked.

"Of course not, he's too dense to realize it." I replied, watching him make an amazing shot. A few of his teammates gave him high-fives and he looked right at me a winked. He claims all the baskets he's made were for me, but I accused him of lying.

"Come on, you two constantly flirt with each other! How does he not notice?" Yolei groaned.

"The light bulb in his head needs to be changed." I muttered as T.K. made another basket.

He sees everything black and white

Never let nobody see him cry

I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

At two a.m., our apartment buzzer went off and I knew I had to get up knowing Tai wouldn't get up to get it. My parents were away for the week and I was the only semi-awake. Slowly, I trudged from my bedroom and went to the buzzer,

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's T.K., I need to talk to you." he said in a shaking voice. Opened the door and there he was, blonde hair unruly, a sad look on his face. I led him to the couch and we both sat down, his head on my lap. That was a normal position for us, and we didn't care if people took it the wrong way. I slowly combed my fingers through his hair as he explained.

"My mom went out on a date tonight, she left at seven, she hasn't come back." He whispered.

"How long has she been seeing this guy?" I asked.

"Five months." He muttered.

"So you think she's sleeping with him?" I asked. There was no answer and silence took over the room. I saw water glistening in T.K.'s eyes as I looked down at his gorgeous face. Tears just seemed to flow out as if he has been holding it in. He sat up and I held him as he cried.

"How long have you known?" I whispered.

"Four months," He replied, but went on, "I can't see her with anyone but my dad, and he's still in love with her. Why else hasn't he gone out on a date since they were divorced?" T.K. cried. All I could do for him was to hold him, wishing we could be like this in a different way.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away _

_My God, if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breathe for you_

I'm pretty sure it was a dream, but I was pulled back to fifth grade when he ended up being the new kid in our class. He moved four years before and he was back. This was when I realized I had a crush on him. To see him smile would make my day, but to see him cry would make me cry.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is "My god, he's beautiful"_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

Today was the talent show, the day I would find out if T.K. was good at singing as his brother.

"Next is everybody's favorite athlete, Mr. Takeru Takashi!" the principle announced. The whole room went wild and I found myself smiling. T.K. came on stage with a guitar and sat down on a stool that was set up for him.

"This song is for a girl that I know I love. She knows me better than I know myself. It's taken me awhile to realize my feelings and I'm here to thank her for the patients she's had for me all these years. Anytime you asked her if she loved me, I know she lied saying she didn't. I love you Kari Kamiya, thank you for lying." He said as he performed his song. Guess the make-up I put on this morning helped.

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, Oh and I kills me_

_His sister's beautiful; he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_


End file.
